


All Seeing Eye

by Kin_Cryptid



Category: Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Erin mentions, M/M, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Suicide mentions, The Gloom - Freeform, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kin_Cryptid/pseuds/Kin_Cryptid
Summary: A series of oneshots centering around Garrett and his experiences after the game ends.





	1. Chapter 1

Garrett sat stiffly on his makeshift bed in the Clock Tower he called home, small shudders wracking his body every so often as he tried to even out his breathing so that he wasn’t a shuddering, hyperventilating mess. 

To see the master thief in such a state would be a disgrace, and would badly wound his pride and confidence. But there was no helping the flashbacks that haunted him, of Erin’s voice screaming his name as she fell through the shattered glass roof and into the ritual of the Primal, tainting it and souring him, his eye throbbing and sending sharp pangs throughout his whole body before the Primal embedded in his eye activated, the world shifting into hues of white and blue as he stared down at his clenched hands, nails dug firmly into his palms, just enough to hurt but not break the skin. 

He needed to ground himself - he was no longer in Moira, no longer being tested or experimented on, he was safe and he had his magpie to keep him company– wait. No, that wasn’t true, he reminded himself - she had been killed, hadn’t she? By the general, no less. His breath hitched, speeding up faster in uneven gasps. His familiar was gone, and he was alone again, as a thief should be. 

But could he really handle the silence, aside from Erin’s wails for help and revenge? 

He needed to pay Basso a visit.


	2. Suicide Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett has his regrets, but falling victim to the Gloom was not one of them.

Garrett coughed into his arm, blood speckling the black of his wardrobe as he pulled away, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. The visions had started a little after the the auditory hallucinations - Why didn’t you believe in me? - and just served to make Garrett uneasy. He was used to these side effects after spending a year in Moira, Erin’s screams haunting him and the needle poised at his eye a constant reminder of what had happened to him. No– he didn’t think they injected him with the Primal, but something had happened to contaminate the now glowing blue eye, much different from his usual grey-black irises that reflected the over all mood of Dunwall. 

He’d started seeing her again - just like he had before, but lacking the glowing poppy flowers contaminated by the Primal - her agonized form hunched over and clutching at her head, pleads for Garrett to please help her, to make it stop barely filtering through his ears, as though he were underwater. After the third day, he almost wished one of the Blacktops would hang him themselves, anything to get away from the Gloom, or as they had been calling it as of late, the Suicide Sickness. He grimaced at the memory of watching the men being hanged publicly over the building he hated the most, hanging limply from the ropes. No – he was no cowardly taffer. He could get through this - there would be no clawing of the eyes, no bursting of the ears. 

He just had to deal with it as Erin did, it was what he deserved, was it not? After all, he’d been the one to kick the blackjack away from her, leaving her to fall into the ritual prone and vulnerable and without a say. He’d tormented her enough, and the guilt was overwhelming no matter how hard he swallowed it down with whiskey and thick, choking grain, the lump in his throat never quite disappeared. 

This was his punishment, he decided, and it was time for the blackhand to pay for his crimes.


End file.
